


But I will tear up your whole world

by raxilia_running



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non lo fa, tuttavia, restandosene sul bordo liscio e levigato della base che regge una delle alte colonne del porticato che circonda lo spazio antistante al palazzo reale. Non è una creatura della Luce, lui, è un piccolo ma fondamentale dato di fatto su se stesso che ha imparato da un po’ di tempo, qualcosa che gli pare di dover tenere nascosto al mondo attorno a lui.Riflessioni sparse di Loki all'ombra dell'immenso porticato del palazzo reale mentre si accorge che, sì, le cose stanno cambiando.(Partecipa alla terza edizione de "La Notte Bianca" su maridichallenge)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa fic in occasione della Notte Bianca di due anni e mezzo fa, per fillare un prompt su Loki. È soltanto una flashfic con un po' di introspezione, senza grandi pretese, ma mi piace rileggerla anche a distanza di due anni, assurdamente. XD Spero sia una buona lettura anche per voi~

_My hometown's a wasteland_   
_Frightened of ghosts_   
_We’re splashed like paint on the pavement_   
_This isn’t my home_   
_**(Vanilla | British India)** _

La linea d’ombra s’allunga sottile e imprecisa, di fronte allo sguardo fisso dei suoi acuti occhi verdi.

Loki non la perde di vista un solo istante. È lì, a pochi passi da lui, gli basterebbe allungare un po’ la punta del piede per cogliere il calore riflesso di uno degli splendenti raggi di sole, che fanno brillare di luce viva ogni foglia e ogni goccia d’acqua nel reame di Asgard.

Non lo fa, tuttavia, restandosene sul bordo liscio e levigato della base, che regge una delle alte colonne del porticato che circonda lo spazio antistante al palazzo reale. Non è una creatura della Luce, lui, è un piccolo ma fondamentale dato di fatto su se stesso che ha imparato da un po’ di tempo, qualcosa che gli pare di dover tenere nascosto al mondo attorno a lui.

Suonerebbe un po’ strano, in fondo, che il secondogenito di Odino – colui che sconfisse e domò la forza intransigente dei Giganti di Ghiaccio di Jotunheim – trovi così consolante la carezza del freddo e del gelo, no?

Piccoli esercizi di sopravvivenza quotidiana, li definisce diplomaticamente lui. Mentire spudoratamente, sbotterebbe Thor senza mezzi termini.

_«L’augusto fratello maggiore…»_.

Un sorriso affilato, come la lama della temibile spada di Heimdall, taglia in due il suo volto bianco, mentre il ragazzo si sofferma su quel brandello di pensiero come se scottasse. La sicumera del vincitore è qualcosa che a tratti lo irrita, con tale forza da rischiare di disfare il contegno accondiscendente di obbediente fratello minore che tanto a lungo ha adottato. Andare a spiegarglielo, a Thor, che può abusare dell’ingenua schiettezza del bambino orgoglioso solo chi ha le spalle coperte, sarebbe un inutile spreco di tempo ed energie.

Thor è un guerriero forte e ha il coraggio che solo i condottieri più fieri possono vantare ma… possiede anche l’acume necessario a ogni buon governante?

Sono domande che intorbidano da sempre la sua mente, nell’ultimo periodo più che in passato, dubbi e sospetti che fendono il suo sguardo non più benevolo come un tempo, verso le iniziative impulsive e arroganti del Dio del Tuono.

Le dita di Loki tamburellano piano la lamina metallica sotto di lui, fresca grazie al riparo consolante dell’ombra in cui è immerso. Dovrà alzarsi di lì a poco, il sole continua ad avanzare nel suo cammino e la linea che lo separa da una luce a dir poco fastidiosa si fa sempre più prossima al suo riparo, il punto d’osservazione privilegiato da cui può soffermarsi su un reame che non potrà mai essere suo. Per lo meno, non secondo la più ortodossa linea di successione…

«Fratello, cosa fai lì?! Accartocciato nel tuo mantello, mi sei sembrato uno di quei vecchi Asi decrepiti come le rovine di Jotunheim! Su, vieni, io e Sif stiamo andando a caccia su Niflheimr!».

È quando una mano grande e possente di Thor s’interpone al suo campo visivo, tesa con sicurezza verso di lui, che lo sguardo di Loki nota quanto sia netta la linea d’ombra ai suoi piedi, al punto che persino l’ombra del fratello pare più chiara rispetto all’alcova scura in cui lui è ormai immerso.

Non è un semplice tratto ma un confine insormontabile quello che pare dividerli, mentre Loki è sul punto di scuotere il capo e dar la colpa a un’opportuna indisposizione fisica per sottrarsi al suo invito. Ma non è il Dio degli Inganni, colui che di buzzo buono manifesta il suo improvviso e non certo immotivato disgusto per una situazione che _non gli piace_.

«Temo che tu abbia ragione, fratello. Forse un po’ di movimento aiuterà a… scuotermi».

Gli è facile impostare un sorriso di circostanza senza sembrare forzato, mentre evita volutamente uno sguardo azzurro più sorridente delle labbra irriverenti, che gli hanno appena rivolto tante arroganti esortazioni. Non è facile mascherare tutto il dispetto che prova, però, e si lascia così andare all’inconsulto gesto di alzarsi e superare la mano tesa del fratello. La semplice idea del calore che quelle dita possono emanare gli riesce insopportabile anche solo da immaginare.

Per un attimo teme quasi di aver palesato troppo astio ma la sicurezza con cui quello stesso palmo ruvido si abbatte con forza su una sua spalla, quasi slogandogliela, cancella ogni suo timore.

«Su, andiamo!» grida forte Thor con l’energia di un bambino, correndo già qualche passo avanti.

Loki lo segue, lento, non una smorfia sul pallido volto né un singolo sospiro fuori posto. Curioso come il calore del sole non lo raggiunga, anche ora che ha superato quella linea scura. Curiosissimo che neanche l’entusiasmo del fratello sembri più sfiorargli il cuore in un battito più euforico degli altri.

Forse l’ombra è scivolata troppo in profondità per poter essere snidata via e lui… lui ci si è infilato volontariamente dentro con tutti i panni.


End file.
